Redeyes’ Love
by moon.weirdfanfic
Summary: The story of my OC, Redeyes and his quest to fing happiness and love in a clan that hates him. (I suck at summaries but the story is good)
1. Cats of the Clans

**Redeyes' Love**

 **By: Redeyes of RavenClan**

 **Cats of the Clans:**

 **RavenClan-**

Leader\- Skystar: pale brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Deputy\- Dewdrop: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat\- Mistfur: old pale grey she cat with light green eyes

Warriors-

Dustclaw: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Flamepelt: ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Flowerfall: tortishelle she cat with green eyes

Ivyclaw: dark grey tabby she cat with green eyes

Whiteflower: white she cat with blue eyes

Moonmist: pale grey she cat with green eyes

Leaffall: brown and ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Firelight: ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Queens-

Nightfall: light golden she cat with black paws and blue eyes: mother to Skykit, Honeykit, and Maplekit

Willowsong: white she cat with black spots and amber eyes: mother to Applekit and Redkit

Pinesong: light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes: mother to Nightkit and Birdkit

Apprentices-

Tanpaw: light brown tabby she cat with gold eyes: mentored by Dustclaw

Barkpaw: dark brown tabby she cat with brown eyes: mentored by Flamepelt

Ashpaw: dark grey she cat with white paws and pale blue eyes: mentored by Mistfur

Elders-

Windstorm: white she cat with blue eyes

 **HawkClan-**

Leader\- Flowerstar: white she cat with green eyes

Deputy\- Boneclaw: large white she cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat\- Darkgaze: dark brown tabby tom with gold eyes

Warriors-

Goldentail: pale ginger she cat with green eyes

Cloudtuft: white tom with green eyes

Mossgaze: dark grey she cat with green eyes

Treefall: brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mistgaze: white she cat with pale blue eyes

Queens-

Greytuft: silver tabby she cat with yellow eyes: mother of Jaykit and Riverkit

Apprentices-

Pinkpaw: pale white she cat with pale pink-blue eyes

Pinepaw: black tabby tom with green eyes

Elders-

Hollyfern: black she cat with gold eyes

Smallfern: grey tom with orange eyes

 **RobinClan-**

Leader\- Sandstar: tan she cat with orange eyes

Deputy\- Bluefeather: blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat\- Skypool: blue-grey she cat with green eyes

Warriors-

Feathertuft: black she cat with white spots and blue eyes

Silversong: silver she cat with white specks and green eyes

Stoneclaw: grey tabby tom with gold eyes

Browntuft: brown tabby tom with gold eyes

Patchfur: tortishelle she cat with green eyes

Queens-

Blackpatch: white she cat with black spots and amber eyes: mother of Treekit and Mousekit

Apprentices-

Goldenpaw: gold she cat with gold eyes

Smallpaw: tortishelle she cat with green eyes

Cloudpaw: fluffy white tom with amber eyes

Elders-

Brokenwing: brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Softgaze: fluffy black she cat with gold eyes

Poolgaze: blue-grey she cat with foggy blue eyes


	2. Prolouge: The Calm Before The Storm

"Mistfur?" Dewdrop asked nervously, "is she okay?"

The old medicine cat glared at him, her apprentice, Ashpaw, watching her curiously. "She. Is. Fine." The old cat croaked. "It's her first litter, she's just a little tired."

Dewdrop stared down at his mate and two perfect kits. One was a red orange tabby and the other was a black tom with a white stomach, chest, and paws, along with a triangular white patch on his face. "What are their names?" He asked his mate.

"Applekit," Willowsong replied, nodding toward the red orange tabby tom, "and Cloudkit." She nodded toward the black and white tom.

"They're perfect."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"MISTFUR!" The new queen's yell reverberated around the RavenClan camp, sending the old medicine cat running across the camp toward the nursery.

"What's ... wrong ... Willowsong?" The old cat panted.

"His eyes?" There was panic in the queen's mew, "why are they? Why are they red?!" She moved out of the nest pulling Applekit with her, as if her other kit would hurt him. For the first time, Mistfur got a clear view of Cloudkit's eyes. At first she thought they just had an orange tint to them, but then the light hit them and she realized, with a gasp, the old cat stumbled back. Her apprentice peeked our at the kit from behind her mentor.

"What in StarClan?" She breathed, "Mistfur, what _is_ that?"

"I ... I don't know."

" _That_ cannot be _my kit."_ Willowsong hissed, "He can't stay in the nest, he needs to leave the nursery, he'll scare Nightfall's kits, and Pinesong does _not_ need to see _that_ before kitting."

Ashpaw piped up from behind her mentor, "Why not move him to the elders den? I doubt Windstorm will mind, and it will keep him away from the kits."

"Yes. Do that, but first he needs a new name." Redkit's first memory was of warmth, he remembered the feel of his mother's fur and her rough toy he as she licked him. He remembered another kit sleeping next to him, sharing his mother's warmth. Then he remembered the cold stone and sound of cats shouting something around him. Then he remembered being taken away from his mother and brother and then he found another kind of warmth, a different cat in a different nest far away from his old one. Most of all, he remembered soft voices that turned harsh and distant memories of a different name.


	3. Chapter 1: Naming Ceremony

Redkit peered out of the den, he could see the clan leader, she was a pale brown tabby with blue eyes, she paced around a large grey rock, jutting out of the ground in front of a clearing. She looked to her deputy, a dark brown tabby with amber eyes, and nodded. "CLAN MEETING!" She yowled. Many cats came out of their dens and gathered in clearing, looking up at the cream colored leader. Redkit saw a she cat come out of a den followed by two tabby kits, three other she cats came out, one was a light brown tabby with two kits following her. Another had a large red orange kit trailing her, the third was swollen with unborn kits. The she cat led her kits to the base of the large rock and move back into the crowd of cats.

"Tankit. Step forward." The cream colored leader ordered. The lighter tabby kit stepped forward. "Until you revive your warrior name, you shall be known as Tanpaw. Your mentor will be Dustclaw."

A large dark brown tom stepped forward and touched noses with the small apprentice.

"TANPAW! TANPAW! TANPAW!" The clan chanted, Redkit didn't dare to join in.

"Barkkit. Step forward." The darker tabby kit stepped forward to where her sister had stood moments before. "Until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Barkpaw. Your mentor will be Flamepelt."

The orange tabby named Flamepelt stepped up and touched noses with Barkpaw.

"BARKPAW! BARKPAW! BARKPAW!" The clan chanted.

"Ashpaw. Step forward." The leader ordered.

Ashpaw. Ashpaw. That name meant something to Redkit, that apprentice meant something to Redkit, she was part of some distant memory.

"Your mentor, Mistfur has joined StarClan."

Mistfur. That name meant something as well.

"Ashpaw, as RavenClan's new medicine cat, you will know be known as Ashpool."

"ASHPOOL! ASHPOOL!" The clan chanted

"ASHPOOL!" Redkit chanted. All the cats turned toward him, the cats began to whisper and a white paw pulled him back into the den.


End file.
